sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mega Mack
Mega Mack – chemikalia, pojawiające się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Opis Mega Mack to trująca ciecz koloru różowego lub niebieskiego. Według angielskiej instrukcji do gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Doktor Robotnik zalał fabrykę chemiczną cieczą aby powstrzymać Sonica. Ciecz miała sprawić by Sonic zatruł się w kilka chwil. Jednak według japońskiej instrukcji, Mega Mack to zwykła woda, tylko inaczej ubarwiona. W grach Sonic the Hedgehog 2 W tej grze, Mega Mack ma takie same właściwości jak woda (pomimo swojego koloru) - Sonic porusza się w niej wolniej i gdy jest pod nią za długo może utonąć. Mega Mack nie zatruwa Sonica, ale w zamian za to nie ma w niej pęcherzyków powietrza co czyni przebywanie do nią groźniejszym. Pojawia się także mniej płynna wersja chemikaliów koloru niebieskiego. Transportowana jest ona przez tuby, na których znajdują się żółte ścieżki. W niektórych miejscach pojawia się w postaci niebieskich kulek wystrzeliwanych pomiędzy małymi tubami w pionie lub po łuku. Ta wersja zadaje obrażenia. Jest również używana przez Eggmana podczas walki z Water Eggmanem jako części swojego ataku. Sonic Generations Mega Mack pojawia się w grze Sonic Generations na Chemical Plant. Zachowuje się podobnie jak w oryginalnym poziomie. Pojawiają się oba warianty. Ponadto w jednej z cutscenek Tails mówi, że "różowa woda" sprawia, że robi się nerwowy. Jest to nawiązanie do momentu w oryginalnym poziomie gdy Sonic musi nawigować pomiędzy blokami, podczas gdy poziom Mega Macku cały czas rośnie. Sonic Mania [[Plik:Chemical_Plant_Mania_Act_2_56.png|thumb|230px|Zbiorniki Mega Macka w Sonic Mania]]W grze Sonic Mania, Mega Mack pojawia się również w Chemical Plant Zone w obu aktach. Pierwszy akt zawiera dwa oryginalne typy Mega Macka. Drugi natomiast wykorzystuje go w wielu odmianach. W niektórych miejscach pojawiają się otwarte zbiorniki z niebieską odmianą. Przy niektórych znajdują się strzykawki z substancją, która po wstrzyknięciu zamieni śmiercionośną ciecz w galaretowatą substancję, od której gracz może się odbijać i używać do wybijania się w wyższe partie. Gdzieniegdzie znajdują się także kule niegroźnego Mega Macku, po wskoczeniu w które gracz zostanie przetransportowany w wyższe partie poziomu przez kule układające się w podwójną helisę DNA. W innych mediach Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic Mega Mack to trująca substancja stworzona przez Doktora Robotnika oraz innego naukowca w celu zabicia Sonica. Sonic nie tylko może w niej utonąć, ale także może się w niej zatruć. Naukowiec, który pracował z Eggmanem, został uwięziony w zbiorniku z Mega Mackiem, lecz zamiast utonąć zamienił się w Megatoxa - potwora zbudowanego w całości z Mega Macku. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Mega Mack pojawił się w odcinku "The Mobius 5000" serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. W tymże odcinku Sonic i spółka zostali uwięzieni w Mega Macku, ale wydostali się dzięki szybkości Sonica. Archie Comics [[Plik:MegaMackArchie.jpg|thumb|200px|Mega Mack w Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide]]W Komiksach Archiego, Chemical Plant jest widoczne w komiksowej interpretacji ery Genesisa. Tak jak w grze, gdy Sonic i spółka dotarli do sekcji z ruchomymi blokami, poziom Mega Macku zaczął się podnosić. Na szczęście udało im się uciec. W komiksie Mega Mack jest nazwany Mega-muckiem. (StH #228) Mega Mack pojawia się ponownie gdy Sonic, Tails i Mega Man idą przez tubę ze Specjalnego poziomu w ósmym numerze crossovera Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide. Ciekawostki * Woda w 3 akcie Scrap Brain Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog była koloru różowego, podobnie jak Mega Mack. Różowa woda pojawia się również w złych przyszłościach poziomów Palmtree Panic i Tidal Tempest. Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki